


The Good Student

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie needs help with physics; his teacher suspects he has other things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Student

**Author's Note:**

> For the community [hpshortfics](http://community.livejournal.com/hpshortfics), challenge of "American high school AU," and it actually turned into a fic instead of a drabble...whoops!

"Mr. Black?" 

"Regulus, please." Regulus smiled as Charlie peeked around the door. "Come in." 

"Mr--Regulus, I had a question about the physics homework?" 

"Sure." Regulus shuffled some papers off his desk. He hadn't yet figured out how all the Weasleys--so poor--had made it into this particular school system, but it was probably something to do with family connections. Charlie wasn't somebody to refuse. 

"I'm having a little trouble understanding angula--" Charlie waited while the three-oh-five bell rang. "--angular momentum," he finished. 

Regulus smiled encouragingly. "Can you give me a little more?" 

"Well, it doesn't seem like anything should be...coming out of the, um, the plane of rotation like that?" 

"Ah, yes. All right." Regulus stood up, walked over to his bookshelf, and picked up one of his tops. "See, when you spin it, you've got a bunch of little pieces, all going in different--" It slipped out of his fingers. 

"Oh, I'll--" said Charlie, as they both went for it. Regulus snagged the toy just as Charlie's fingers brushed his own. He looked up, and the boy's eyes were on his, wide and blue, and he was blushing, and suddenly Regulus knew. 

"Anyway," Regulus said, softly, without straightening, "we know there's something there that wants to keep spinning, but the only math we know for it is straight out. You'll understand it when you've had something called vectors." 

"Okay," Charlie breathed. 

Regulus stood. "There's something else I thought you could help me with?" 

Charlie looked surprised. "All right." 

"Step over here, please," he said. 

He had time to wonder, while Charlie followed him behind his desk, if he really ought to be doing this. The boy was....what....this was near the end of their tenth grade, so he was...sixteen? But so eager. And thick, solid, unlike the whip-thin look that was so prized in the Black family. 

Charlie stopped, uncertain, next to Regulus's chair. Regulus glanced at the door, then reached his hand up and wrapped his fingers around the boy's neck. He could still stop this, he knew, but...Charlie sighed and blinked slowly, and that was it. 

Regulus leaned in and kissed him. 

Charlie moaned immediately, which was...oh. Regulus dropped a hand to Charlie's waist and pulled their bodies flush together. His technique was sloppy, and much too eager, but somehow he was just sweet, and Regulus was just about to sit down with the boy in his lap when the three-ten bell rang for detention. 

Charlie sprang back, hair a little messy, lips red. "Oh, I'm sorry, I," he licked his lips, unaware of what it was doing to Regulus, "I really ought to--" 

Someone knocked. 

Charlie blushed, and Regulus did the only thing he could think of: grabbed his wrist and practically threw him in the kneehole of the desk. Cliche, but effective. Nobody'd be able to miss what was going on if he was visible. 

"Regulus," Snape said. "The physics team is encroaching upon chemistry club time." 

"Snape, good to see you too," Regulus said. He sat down and tried to relax in his chair, rolling forward more so Charlie would be even better hidden. 

"I want your meetings moved." 

Regulus coughed, covering the sigh he would have made from Charlie's fingers skating along his thigh. "You have a smaller membership," he pointed out. 

Snape sneered. 

"Vinegar and honey, Snape," Regulus said. 

"Yes. Well." 

Regulus hurriedly shuffled some papers on his desk to cover the sound of his zipper going down. What was the boy *doing*? 

"I'll move the chemistry club," Snape said grudgingly, "if you'll let the physics team members go to State next week instead of the all-city physics day." 

"Done," Regulus said, rather loudly, as he felt Charlie lick his cock. Quick study--but then he always had been, in class.... 

Snape shut the door abruptly, and Regulus let out a sigh. No need to let Snape know he would have released the students anyway...but...God...no time to think about that know. He looked down, and Charlie looked back up at him, mouth red along Regulus's cock. 

"Can I?" 

Good God. "Of course," Regulus said, and then there was heat, and warmth, and wet. Charlie didn't really know what he was doing...but there were just things you forgave. Regulus reached down and curled his fingers through the fiery strands of Charlie's hair. With that control of the boy's movements, it was only a couple of minutes before he gasped, "I'm close," and Charlie just smiled and kept on. 

He didn't handle the end quite as well as might be hoped--coughed a couple of times before spitting in the garbage can. Regulus grabbed him by the neck again and pulled him up, kissed those more-swollen lips and dug one hand into Charlie's trousers. One, two, three and warmth covered his fingers, viscous and thick. 

After a beat of staring at each other, Regulus fell back into his chair, and Charlie, pink and bright-eyed, tidied his clothing. "I, um," he said, "I need to get my brothers home." 

"All right," Regulus nodded. 

"I'll just--" Charlie went for the door. "I. Thanks." 

"No," and Regulus made his voice go quiet in that way he knew the boy would read, "thank *you*." 

Charlie smiled, a little, and slipped out. 

Regulus grabbed some tissues from the desk and wiped his fingers off. That last image of red hair, backpack slung over the shoulder...well. 

He felt bad. 

But he didn't feel quite bad enough. 


End file.
